What Sound
by Tya
Summary: Il y a certaines choses qui ne changent jamais, même après plusieurs décennies... Charlie & Don. Gen, non slash.


**Fandom **: Numb3rs  
**Personnages** : Charlie, Don  
**Genre** : Gen ou pre-slash (ça dépend de vos préférences)  
**Rating **: PG  
**Mots** : 4200  
**Résumé** : _Certaines choses ne changent pas, même après plusieurs décennies.  
_**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne tire aucun profit de l'écriture. De même que le titre, les paroles et la chanson de Lamb ne m'appartiennent pas.

**A/N** : En ce jour de réveillon, voici une petite fic qui n'a aucune autre prétention que celle d'être mignonne et pleine de bons sentiments

C'est assez différent de la façon dont j'écris d'habitude. J'ai travaillé avec attention chaque phrase et chaque mot (surtout la première partie) pour avoir un style plus lyrique, plus romantique (dans le sens littéraire du terme). Je sais que ce n'est pas le genre de choses dans lesquelles j'excelle mais c'est justement pour ça que c'était intéressant à écrire ; c'était un exercice de style auquel j'ai pris plaisir. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir aussi à le lire.

* * *

**What Sound **

What is that sound  
Ringing in my ears  
The strangest sound  
I've heard for years and years  
The sound of two hearts  
Beating side by side  
The sound of one love  
That neither one can hide

- Lamb, What Sound.

.-.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà quand Don gara sa voiture dans l'allée de la maison. L'obscurité enveloppait le bâtiment d'un voile opaque, dont aucune lumière ne venait troubler la sombre harmonie. Même la lumière de la rue n'arrivait pas à percer l'ombre ; elle s'étendait du mieux qu'elle pouvait jusqu'au pied du porche, mais tous ses efforts pour effleurer le bâtiment lui-même restaient vains.

Don coupa le moteur et sortit de la voiture avec un petit sourire. Un souvenir venait juste de s'imposer à son esprit ; celui d'un petit garçon terrifié par le géant noir qui avait remplacé sa maison et qui refusait d'y entrer avant que ses parents aient allumé les lumières de l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas vraiment une peur du noir qu'avait ressenti le petit garçon, mais plutôt l'angoisse de voir disparaître son monde au profit des ténèbres. Il suffisait de rallumer la lumière, de repousser les ténèbres pour que les choses redeviennent familières et qu'il se sente de nouveau en sécurité.

La nuit était chaude, aussi Don ne prit pas la peine de sortir son manteau de la voiture. Il se contenta de sa chemise, rendue presque tiède par l'air ambiant. Il prêta l'oreille en s'approchant de la porte mais aucun son ne lui parvint de l'intérieur ; seuls les bruits étouffés de la rue – un aboiement de chien, au loin, le léger crissement des feuilles qui dansaient nonchalamment au clair de lune – l'accompagnaient en cette heure.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un salon vide, parfaitement silencieux ; tellement silencieux qu'il pouvait percevoir le ronronnement diffus de la chaudière au sous-sol. Soucieux de préserver la quiétude du lieu, il ferma précautionneusement la porte et se garda d'allumer la lumière.

" Charlie? " appela-t-il à voix basse dans la pénombre.

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut le chuchotement subtil de l'obscurité. Il prit le paquet de lettres sur la table du salon et ses pas l'emmenèrent tout naturellement vers l'arrière de la maison, pour vérifier que Charlie n'était pas encore dans le garage.

Mais le garage n'était pas plus éveillé que la maison et Don en vint à la conclusion que son frère devait déjà être couché. Il jeta un œil au courrier en revenant sur ses pas et constata, sans la moindre surprise, que Charlie attendait le retour de vacances de leur père pour s'occuper des affaires de la maison. Il s'abstint de s'en occuper lui-même et reposa le paquet de lettres sur la table de la cuisine, bien en vu près du toaster pour que son frère ne l'oublie pas le lendemain.

Il songea à prendre une bière et à s'installer dans le salon, mais cette idée était dénuée de charme sans la compagnie de son frère ou de son père. Se blottir confortablement dans son ancien lit, par contre, était une perspective qui éveillait en lui un sentiment de bien-être latent, et il ne mit pas longtemps à s'y rendre. Il prit une bouteille d'eau fraîche dans le réfrigérateur et traversa le salon jusqu'à l'escalier. L'escalier gémit sous ses pas - craquements paresseux du bois soudainement sollicité - et Don s'entendit ainsi atteindre le palier.

Il traversa le couloir en direction de sa chambre, et s'arrêta devant celle de Charlie en cours de route. Il s'approcha de la porte et tendit l'oreille pour savoir si son frère était déjà en train de dormir. Ne percevant aucun bruit à travers la porte il hésita à ouvrir pour s'en assurer par lui-même, mais repoussa cette idée en s'imaginant le ressentiment de Charlie s'il le réveillait par accident. L'image amena néanmoins un sourire à ses lèvres ; sourire qui ne le quitta pas tendit qu'il rejoignait sa chambre pour se changer.

Il marcha dans le noir jusqu'à sa table de chevet, sans la moindre hésitation, y déposa sa bouteille d'eau et alluma la petite lampe de chevet. Cela plongea sa chambre dans une semi-pénombre chaleureuse et accueillante, qui agrandit son sourire. Il se sentait _chez lui_. Cela ressemblait à ces fois où leurs parents avaient pris une petite semaine de vacances, les laissant chacun veiller l'un sur l'autre. Et même si, comme par le passé, Charlie et Don ne se croisaient pas vraiment dans la maison et se contentaient de vaquer chacun à leur occupation, il y avait quelque chose de paisible et d'apaisant dans cette proximité silencieuse.

Il se déshabilla rapidement et, après avoir décidé que la douche qu'il avait prise au Bureau était suffisante, il enfila un jogging lâche pour tout pyjama. Un regard vers le lavabo de sa chambre lui indiqua que sa brosse à dent était restée dans la salle de bain, et il sortit de sa chambre en direction de celle-ci.

Il perçut un bruit à l'intérieur en ouvrant la porte, mais n'y prêta vraiment attention qu'après avoir allumé la lumière. Alors il eut un sursaut et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise devant le tableau qui se présenta à lui.

.-.

Des années plus tôt

_La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps et il devrait être en train de dormir depuis plusieurs heures déjà, mais Don se bats de toutes ses forces contre le sommeil. Au moins, maintenant que ses parents sont allés se coucher, il peut sortir ses comics et lire pour ne pas s'endormir._

_Green Arrow est en train de sauver des innocents quand Don entend la porte de la chambre de son frère s'ouvrir. Il la reconnaît parce qu'elle grince un peu sur le début, et un peu sur la fin, mais ce n'est pas un bruit continu comme celle de ses parents. Et puis il y a aussi les petits pas de Charlie qu'il reconnaît dans le couloir ; des petits pas tout légers, comme si Charlie avait de la mousse sous les pieds (mais Don a déjà vérifié et il n'y a rien sous les chaussons de Charlie, c'est juste qu'il est trop petit pour que ses pas résonnent)._

_Il retient son souffle quand Charlie passe devant sa porte, au cas où, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte de la salle de bain se refermer. _

_Il est trop tôt pour y aller alors il se remet à lire. Green Arrow est rejoint par Superman et à deux, ils sauvent la ville. Don veut faire comme eux plus tard : arrêter les méchants pour que les innocents (comme Charlie et ses parents) n'aient jamais peur. Ou alors joueur de baseball, parce qu'il regarde les matchs à la télé avec son père et qu'il pourrait bien s'imaginer sur un terrain, aussi._

_La dernière page de la bande dessinée tournée, il regarde son réveil. Il est temps d'y aller, Charlie doit avoir déjà réussi à s'endormir._

_Ca fait deux semaines que Charlie va dans la salle de bain au milieu de la nuit et qu'il s'endort dans la baignoire. Leurs parents s'en sont vite aperçus mais apparemment ce n'est pas de la faute de Charlie, il est somnambule. Mais ils sont inquiets quand même, et ils ne savent pas pourquoi il fait ça, et Charlie dit qu'il ne sait pas non plus._

_Charlie va bientôt avoir trois ans. Charlie va bientôt avoir trois ans et il est déjà beaucoup plus intelligent que Don. Il a découvert les multiplications (Don trouve ça dur mais il ne le dit pas parce que sinon il sera encore moins intelligent que Charlie) et il n'arrête pas d'en faire. Tout le temps, avec plein de très grands nombres. Du coup, leurs parents sont tellement fiers qu'ils l'ont emmené voir quelqu'un qui a dit qu'il allait être un génie plus tard. Qu'il pouvait déjà faire des calculs comme personne (certainement pas Don) et donc maintenant, depuis un mois, Charlie passe son temps à faire des multiplications toute la journée. _

_Don trouve que Charlie exagère de faire l'intéressant la nuit en dormant dans la baignoire. Il a déjà toute l'attention pour lui, mais ça n'est jamais assez. _

_Alors Don a décidé qu'il réglerait le problème de Charlie. Comme Green Arrow ou Superman, il va trouver ce qui ne va pas chez Charlie et il va arranger ça (et puis comme ça tout le monde le remerciera d'avoir aidé Charlie). Ses parents lui avaient dit avant la naissance de Charlie qu'il serait son grand frère et qu'il devrait l'aider, alors Don va jouer le grand frère._

_Il se lève et prend dans le tiroir sa table de chevet la petite lampe de poche qu'il a eue à Noël. Et quand il sort sur le palier, il marche tout doucement, sur la pointe des pieds, comme les héros font dans les films pour que les méchants ne les entendent pas (sauf que là les méchants sont dans la tête de Charlie, donc il ne craint pas grand chose)._

_Il ouvre tout doucement la porte de la salle de bain et l'éclaire : Charlie est dans la baignoire, endormi._

_Lorsqu'il s'approche et qu'il voit le visage paisible de Charlie recroquevillé sur lui-même au cœur de la baignoire, il se demande comment ça se fait que ses parents n'ont pas compris alors que c'est si évident. C'est écrit dans le petit sourire détendu, dans les épaules relâchées, dans la tête blottie confortablement au creux des bras…_

_Don se dit que c'est peut-être comme le pays imaginaire de Peter Pan, que les adultes ne peuvent pas voir. Peut-être que seuls les enfants peuvent voir la baignoire comme il la voit – et comme Charlie la voit sûrement._

_Mais quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle ils ne voient pas le petit pays imaginaire caché dans un coin de leur salle de bains, ses parents n'aiment pas que Charlie dorme ici. Alors Don, en bon grand frère, décide de faire mieux que Peter Pan._

_Il coince la lampe sous son bras et se penche pour attraper Charlie. Il vient seulement d'avoir huit ans, mais il est fort donc il pense qu'il va pouvoir porter son petit frère sans problème._

_Sauf que Charlie ne fait aucun effort pour s'accrocher à Don, du coup à peine Don l'a relevé que Charlie retombe dans le fond de la baignoire. Il ouvre grand les yeux, brusquement réveillé, et ça fait sursauter Don qui fait tomber la lampe torche. Il n'y a plus que les pieds de Don qui sont éclairés maintenant._

_Il jure (comme un grand, heureusement que maman n'est pas là pour l'entendre) et récupère Charlie._

_" Don? " demanda la petite voix ensommeillée._

_" Chuut, tu vas réveiller papa et maman. Je sais pourquoi tu es là, " dit Don du ton du grand frère qui sait mieux que tout le monde, " je vais te mettre ailleurs. "_

_Charlie grommelle mais il passe ses bras autour du cou de Don pour qu'il puisse le sortir de la baignoire. C'est plus facile comme ça, et Don parvient enfin à la hisser hors de la baignoire. Il regarde la lampe par terre, mais Charlie est lourd et il commence déjà à fatiguer, donc il décide d'abandonner la lumière et de partir comme ça avec son petit frère dans ses bras._

_Il trébuche un peu sur le tapis au milieu du couloir, mais il arrive vite dans sa chambre. Il trottine plus rapidement sur les derniers mètres et tombe à la renverse avec Charlie sur son lit. Charlie gémit de mécontentement mais Don s'excuse et Charlie arrête._

_La porte est grand ouverte mais maintenant qu'il est dans son lit, Don ne veut plus se lever, alors il se contente de s'allonger à côté de Charlie et de rabattre la couverture. Il passe ses bras autour des petites épaules de Charlie et le serre contre lui, fort. _

_C'est un peu comme une baignoire pour Charlie mais en fait c'est beaucoup mieux, parce qu'ici il fait chaud et il peut entendre le boum-boum régulier du cœur de Don qui le berce._

_Don ne sait pas comment il le sait, mais il sait que Charlie a besoin de quelque chose de serré fort autour de lui pour pouvoir dormir tranquillement. Il le sait, c'est tout, parce qu'un grand frère sait des choses._

Et cette nuit-là, Don fait mieux que Peter Pan pour Charlie : il lui offre un refuge pour faire le vide dans sa tête, être lui-même tout simplement.

.-.

Charlie s'était redressé brusquement, réveillé par la lumière soudaine, et son regard s'affola le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Les émotions se bousculèrent confusément sur son visage et, la surprise passée, il s'exclama précipitamment :

" Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! "

" Non, c'est ma faute, j'aurais du frapper, je-je suis désolé…"

Don se rendit compte de l'absurdité de ses propos dès qu'ils franchirent ses lèvres et cela n'aida pas sa nervosité.

En ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain, il avait ouvert la porte sur une facette du monde intime de Charlie et il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir violé un des secrets de son frère. D'une certaine façon, le surprendre en train de dormir dans la baignoire comme lorsqu'il avait trois ans était trop privé, trop personnel – même pour lui.

Charlie commençait à se relever, mais Don l'arrêta d'un signe de la main : " Non, non, ne t'embête pas pour moi, je sors." Il saisit sa brosse à dents et ajouta inutilement : " J'étais juste venu chercher ça – ma brosse à dent. Et maintenant que je l'ai, je m'en vais. "

Sans laisser le temps à Charlie d'exprimer son avis sur la question, il éteignit la lumière et referma la porte derrière lui.

Et expira profondément.

Adossé à la porte, il regarda sa brosse à dent d'un air hébété. Charlie, Charlie _adulte_, dormait encore dans la baignoire. Bien. Il devait sûrement y avoir une explication.

Il se laissa glisser le long de la porte pour s'assoire au sol et ferma les yeux. En prêtant une oreille attentive, il put discerner la respiration troublée de Charlie à travers la porte et n'eut aucun mal à se le représenter à genou au milieu de la baignoire, sa silhouette à peine discernable dans le noir – si ce n'est pour les yeux brillants et inquiets qui se demandaient ce que son frère pensait de lui.

Don se doutait que sa réaction avait été perçue comme du rejet, mais rester n'aurait fait qu'amplifier le sentiment d'humiliation que Charlie devait ressentir. Même si visiblement les normes de la société ne s'appliquaient pas à lui, il n'était pas sans les connaître et il devait savoir que continuer à trente ans ce qu'on faisait à trois ne s'inscrivait pas dans la normalité.

Pourquoi le faisait-il alors? Don remonta dans sa mémoire, le plus loin qu'il put, et tenta de se souvenir de la première fois qu'il avait été cherché Charlie dans la baignoire. L'événement s'était reproduit un tel nombre de fois qu'il lui était impossible de se représenter avec précision le premier, mais il se rappelait vaguement de Peter Pan. D'avoir voulu montrer à sa famille, et surtout à Charlie, qu'il pouvait s'occuper de lui et être mieux que Peter Pan. Qu'avait été le pays imaginaire alors?

Les maths.

Non, non, pas les maths. Juste le contraire. C'était ça – la mémoire lui revint avec une clarté inespérée : lorsqu'il avait vu Charlie dans la baignoire, il avait compris que le pays imaginaire pour Charlie était un monde sans maths, où il pouvait s'échapper un instant des multiplications qui le préoccupaient tant.

Don n'avait pas besoin d'avoir une connaissance poussée de la psychologie pour savoir que le modèle de la baignoire était un modèle contenant, quelque chose qui apaisait l'esprit en le confinant et l'excluant du monde.

Ses parents n'avaient pas compris à l'époque parce qu'ils avaient pensé que Charlie voulait s'enfermer dans ses maths et se couper du monde. Ce que lui avait compris, c'est que les maths _étaient_ le monde pour Charlie et qu'il avait juste besoin d'être serré très fort, contenu par une baignoire ou les bras forts d'un grand frère, pour être un peu seul avec lui-même.

Et puis cela avait soudainement cessé, Charlie avait arrêté de venir se blottir dans les bras de Don au milieu de la nuit pendant plusieurs années. Il avait eu une nouvelle période du même type à sept ans, et une autre à douze. A chaque fois – bien que de plus en plus récalcitrant avec l'âge – Don l'avait accueillit dans son lit pour faire écran au monde.

Don essaya de se remémorer comment était Charlie pendant ses périodes là, mais ne parvint à avoir aucune image de son frère en journée ; il se souvenait seulement de son air penaud lorsque, pendant la nuit, il ouvrait la porte et demandait timidement s'il pouvait venir. C'était des périodes de travail intense pour Charlie, de nouvelles découvertes qu'il approfondissait tellement en journée – comme ces satanées multiplications – qu'il ne pouvait s'en détacher le soir sans l'aide de son frère.

Peut-être l'accumulation de son travail pour le FBI, CalSi et sa propre théorie était devenue tellement ingérable pour lui qu'il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre solution que de redormir dans la baignoire pour voler quelques dérisoires heures de sommeil. Et, bien sur, la fierté et l'ego étant venus avec l'âge, il n'avait pas osé admettre que c'était trop de travail, même pour lui.

L'idée effleura Don, un instant, qu'il pourrait peut-être encore jouer le rôle du grand frère protecteur, mais il s'efforça de la repousser. Ils avaient été proches lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, malgré leurs différences, mais il y avait eu une séparation de plusieurs années qui avait creusé un fossé entre eux. Le fait que leurs chemins soient étroitement entrelacés depuis que Charlie travaillait pour le FBI ne signifiait pas que Don avait encore le pouvoir de faire oublier ses maths à Charlie. Et peut-être, aussi, Don avait-il cette appréhension qui lui nouait l'estomac ; celle de découvrir qu'il n'était plus capable de protéger Charlie.

Des bruits légers derrière lui interrompirent le cours de ses pensées et il perçut les pas de Charlie jusqu'à la porte. Lorsque la porte vibra contre son dos, Don comprit que Charlie s'était lui aussi assit au sol contre la porte. Sa respiration s'était faite plus calme, plus mesurée – sans doute avait-il été rassuré par le fait qu'après plusieurs minutes Don était toujours là, à portée de main.

Don reposa sa tête contre le bois de la porte et pensa à Charlie, l'imaginant faire la même chose de l'autre côté.

Peut-être après tout n'étaient-ils pas si différents que ça, peut-être qu'il était possible qu'ils retrouvent leur relation d'avant.

" Don? " chuchota Charlie.

Et pourquoi pas, après tout? Peut-être que cette fois il se ferait battre par Peter et ses acolytes, mais au moins il aurait essayé. Charlie valait la peine qu'il essaie.

" Je suis là. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse… comme avant? Quand tu étais petit et un insupportable petit génie." Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire et mettant toute la tendresse dont il était capable dans ces simples mots.

Charlie hésita et Don le vit presque aussi clairement que s'il l'avait en face de lui - les genoux entre les bras et l'air soucieux de celui qui ne veut pas décevoir.

" Je t'assure que ça ne me pose aucun problème. " le rassura-t-il avant que Charlie ne refuse.

" Ok. D'accord. " répondit Charlie d'une petite voix.

Tous les deux se relevèrent et Don fit face à la porte tandis que Charlie l'ouvrait. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise et, les yeux rivés au sol, il tenta de s'expliquer : " Je ne voulais pas au début, c'est juste que je n'arrivais vraiment pas à dormir…"

" C'est bon, Chuck, je comprends. "

Il s'écarta pour le laisser passer et quand Charlie s'avança devant lui, il étendit la main et lui ébouriffa ses boucles brunes.

" Eh! " se plaignit Charlie en faisant un bon de côté.

" Ca, c'est pour avoir cru que tu pouvais te passer de ton grand frère! " répondit simplement Don en agitant sa brosse à dent d'un air menaçant mais les yeux pétillants.

Le visage de Charlie se fendit d'un sourire et le reste de la tension s'évacua. Don lui indiqua sa propre chambre d'un air paternel et entra dans la salle de bain pour faire usage de sa brosse à dent.

Lorsqu'il ressortit de la salle de bain, la maison était plus silencieuse que jamais. Ses pieds glissèrent sur le tapis sans briser ce silence et il arriva devant sa chambre pour voir Charlie assis au bord du lit, qui l'attendait patiemment. Don entra, referma la porte derrière lui et rangea sa brosse à dent sur son lavabo.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Charlie – et se retrouva face à deux yeux grands ouverts, plein de confiance. Ses doutes sur sa capacité à aider Charlie s'évanouirent aussitôt. Si Charlie avait foi en lui, alors il n'y aurait aucun problème. Après tout, n'était-ce pas la foi et l'imagination des enfants perdus qui leur permettait d'aller au pays imaginaire?

Il contempla un instant le vieux T-shirt dans lequel Charlie allait dormir et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas faire de commentaire. Charlie, néanmoins, suivit son regard et prit un air profondément ennuyé.

" Je n'ai rien dit." se défendit Don en s'approchant du lit.

" Tu fais mieux, va. Tu prends toujours le côté droit ou…"

" Toujours, oui." L'interrompit Don.

Il poussa gentiment Charlie du coude pour qu'il puisse tirer les couvertures et se glissa dans le lit. Une fois bien installé, il fit signe à Charlie qu'il pouvait s'installer à son tour.

Un peu maladroitement, Charlie s'allongea à côté de son frère, sans vraiment le toucher. Don ne lui fit aucune remarque, mais se pencha au-dessus de lui pour éteindre la lampe de chevet. Il replongea sa tête dans l'oreiller et laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité.

Le lit était un peu à l'étroit pour qu'ils soient tous deux ainsi côte à côte, mais un temps d'acclimatation était nécessaire aux deux frères et aucun d'eux ne bougea pendant de longues minutes. Ils se laissaient envahir par la nostalgie que la situation appelait et le bien-être d'avoir une présence familière pour les bercer dans le sommeil.

Ce fut Charlie qui rompit le silence en premier.

" Tu te souviens, la première fois, quand maman m'a trouvé dans ta chambre? "

" Non. " répondit Don après une pause de réflexion.

" C'était la première fois que je dormais dans une chambre depuis des semaines, tu sais. Et elle est entrée dans ta chambre, je lui ai demandé si elle était fâchée et je ne sais plus ce qu'elle a répondu sauf qu'elle avait ce magnifique sourire et qu'elle m'a pris dans ses bras. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu un aussi beau sourire sur elle, Don. Elle avait l'air fière et heureuse. "

Charlie s'interrompit et se tourna vers Don, même s'il le voyait à peine dans la pénombre.

" C'est toi qu'elle regardait comme ça."

Charlie entendit la respiration de Don se suspendre un instant et il tendit le bras pour lui prendre la main. Don entrelaça leurs doigts et serra la main de Charlie pour lui dire ce qu'il était incapable de dire avec des mots. Quand il eut suffisamment confiance en sa voix pour qu'elle ne tremble pas, il murmura 'merci' à Charlie et pressa de nouveau leurs mains ensemble.

" Tu ne le diras pas à papa que j'ai encore des problèmes pour dormir? " demanda ensuite Charlie d'un ton incertain.

" Non, bien sur que non. "

" D'accord, alors. "

Et en disant cela, Charlie se tourna sur le côté et se blottit contre le flanc de Don. Don se tourna pour l'entourer de ses bras et fut surpris de remarquer comment le corps de Charlie trouvait naturellement sa place contre le sien, comme quand ils étaient petits.

" Tu es beaucoup plus rugueux qu'avant. " fit remarquer Charlie d'une voix taquine, bien que déjà à moitié endormi par le sommeil.

" La ferme." répondit Don d'un ton affectueux en déposant un léger baiser sur les boucles brunes.

Charlie eut un petit rire étouffé et cala sa tête contre la poitrine de Don, se laissant doucement envahir par la chaleur. Il essaya d'écouter les battements réguliers du cœur du Don, son bruit favori, mais de longues nuits d'insomnie se rappelèrent à lui et il ne lutta pas contre le sommeil plus longtemps.

Le souffle de Charlie caressait la peau de Don au rythme de sa respiration mais, loin de le déranger, ce souffle le réchauffait et lui rendait ce sentiment de grandeur si particulier qu'il ressentait quand il savait Charlie en sécurité grâce à lui. Le sentiment d'avoir fait mieux que Peter Pan.

.-.

_Cette nuit-là encore, Don fut le pays imaginaire de Charlie. Le seul endroit où son esprit est contenu et où il peut s'échapper un peu de sa tête. Parce que même les génies ont besoin d'être un peu seul à l'intérieur de temps en temps ; enfin eux-mêmes._

_Et peut-être Charlie devrait-il se demander pourquoi, après tant d'années, Don est toujours la seule personne qui lui permette de s'échapper de sa propre tête. _

_Et peut-être Don devrait-il se demander pourquoi, après tant d'années, il a toujours le sentiment de valoir mieux qu'un héros de conte de fée quand il tient son frère dans ses bras._

_Mais peut-être est-ce mieux de ne pas se poser de questions et de profiter de l'instant présent, blottis l'un contre l'autre au creux d'un lit chaud, à recréer un pays imaginaire accessible._

- End -


End file.
